Awaking the Amazon
by Oracle85
Summary: ON HIATUS.When 18 years old Chris starts Collage, he meets a young shy witch and find out there is much more to her than meets the eye. Set in the changed future. Not really good at summaries but the story is better Please R
1. A new start

**Summary:** When 18 years old Chris starts Collage, he meets a young shy witch and find out there is much more to her than meets the eye. Set in the changed future. Not really good at summaries but the story is better or at least I hope so!

**Disclaimer:** The characters in Charmed do not belong to me. No infringement is intended no profit is being made. I do own the storyline and Jamie and few other characters that I will name as the story progresses.

**Author Note: **This is first charmed story on this site, so please be nice. Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Chapter 1 – A New Start**

Jamie Stedman hesitated outside her new apartment building, assuring herself that she wasn't stalling. She was simply collecting herself after the long drive down from Atlanta Georgia to San Francisco California. This was her fresh start something she wanted to do, needed to do. Taking in a deep breath she picked up the lightest of her belongings and walked into the place that would now be called home. She slowly opened the door to her new apartment not knowing what to expect, but was pleasantly surprised by her what she saw. It was not a partially large apartment but it looked cosy enough and was better than anything that she had experienced in her life since she spent 11 out of the 18 years of her life in a children's home, the apartment had a modest size living room with a conjoining kitchen, and was particually furnished. Jamie lightly touched the kitchen surface as she opened cupboards and explored the house smiling at what she saw as she walked from room to room, she walked into where would be the master bedroom and resisted the urge to jump unto her king sized bed instead she placed her suitcase down and sighed happily.

"Perfect," she exclaimed smiling.

She walked back to her car and continued to carry her belongings up to her new place, she was extremely happy that her apartment was on the first floor. It wasn't until she was carrying all her things did she notice how much stuff she actually possessed, after climbing the stairs with the last of her belonging; she slipped into the large comfortable armchair in the corner of her new lounge.

Moving to California was something she had dreamed about doing for many years now, for some reason she felt drawn to the place, now that it was time for College she took the opportunity to follow that dream and did something brave for once, moving from her comfort zone and set out on an adventure called life.

It had been a long day, starting with the daylong drive from Nevada to California, Jamie was rather, stressed out and in desperate need of rest and relaxation. But the task of unpacking was still to be done and she wasn't one to procrastinate.

She dragged herself up from the chair and surveyed the task at hand and groaned it would take her forever to sort out her possession and put it in some sort of order. Taking a deep breath she put her straight shoulder length black hair into a messy high ponytail and got to work.

Three to four hours later, Jamie had unpacked the majority of her belonging. She placed the empty boxes which had now been compressed, under the bed in the spare room to make the place look neater. She cursed when she realised that she had not done any shopping and her stomach started to reminder her that she had only had a sandwich all day and was now too tired to go out and get some grocery.

She fumbled through some leaflets that she had found under her door when she arrived and phoned the pizza place to order herself some dinner.

Jamie took a short hot shower to reenergizing herself and got dress in some comfortable blue cotton pyjamas bottom with their matching strappy vest top and took a seat in the armchair folding her legs under her with her pizza on one side and a box she had received on her departure of the children home on the other. Getting comfortable she picked up a piece of her pizza and started leafing through the content of box.

The first item she picked up was her birth certificate; she looked at it and smiled when she read out her parent's name. They had died when she was only seven she still didn't know their cause of death, but since she had no other family she was placed in a children home, where she grew up, although she lost her parents she couldn't complain as the place was filled with love and she receive some great guidance. She found a necklace next which seemed to be made from some sort of charms and it had a strange symbol on it; she placed it around her neck then ran her hand over it. A large package took up the majority of the box she lifted it out and carefully unwrapped it, it was a book of sorts an envelope address to her fell out, she placed the book down and carefully opening the envelope she took the letter out and read it to herself.

_Dear Jamie_

_The first thing I want to say is if you are reading this letter, it means your father and I are no longer here with you. For that I am truly sorry before I go into anything I want to tell you how much your father and I truly love you. You are the best thing that ever happened to us and we want you to know that we are proud of you no matter what you become in life. I made many mistakes in life and one of them was to run away from my destiny. I was afraid and didn't understand it so I left everything I knew to try and escape my destiny your father helped me to understand that I couldn't run away from my destiny and neither can you. I want you to try and understand what I am going to tell you it's going to see unreal to you but I beg you, fight it, be angry at it and even cry about it but you need to accept, accept who you are but don't whatever you do don't run away it, don't do what I did._

_I am a witch with actual Magical powers I know it's hard to believe but it is true if you search deep inside your memory you might remember me and your father using it in front of you, you would have powers as well but we bound your powers so you could have a somewhat normal childhood. My main power was conjuring and I also had the power of invisibility your father was a guardian an Angel and I mean that literally. That makes you half witch and half angel of sorts. Don't deny who you and don't ever forget how special you are and always remeber that we love you._

_All our love_

_Blessed be _

_Your Mom and Dad _

_xxx_

Her grey eyes widened in shock as tears started to form, her mom was a witch and her dad an angel still not quite sure if she believed what was happening, she absent minded used her finger to trace the outline of the symbol on the front of the book; the symbol was exactly the same as the one on the chain she had found earlier. Opening the front page she read the incantation

**"Hear now the words of the witch,**

**The secrets I hid in the night,**

**The oldest of Gods are invoked here,**

**The great work of magic is sought. **

**In this night and in this hour, **

**I'll call upon the ancient power,**

**Bring your powers to me, **

**I want the power,**

**Give me the power."**

After reading the incantation she felt a gust of wind surround her…she got up and closed the window that seemed to have opened by its self. Placing the book back in the box, she regretted reading the incantation, feeling that she had dang a hole a little too deep for herself. She took the letter and placed in her a draw in her room for safekeeping.

Losing her appetite she placed the remaining pizza in the fridge she then returned to her room as she laid in bed that night, she wondered how this would change her life and what the future would now have in store for her as she drifted into an uneasy slumber.

**Don't worry i haven't forgotten about the charmed ones. Just wanted to introduce Jamie to everyone. Hope you like.**


	2. First Demon

**Summary:** When 18 years old Chris starts Collage, he meets a young shy witch and find out there is much more to her than meets the eye. Set in the changed future. Not really good at summaries but the story is better or at least I hope so!

**Disclaimer:** The characters in Charmed do not belong to me. No infringement is intended no profit is being made. I do own the storyline and Jamie and few other characters that I will name as the story progresses.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the lack of updates. Writers block

**Thanks to Amazing, AngelBoy05, actress19 and an angel for their review, I'm really glad you liked the first chapter and glad you reviewed.**

**Chapter 2 – First Demons**

Jamie walked out of her class trying to avoid the commotion caused by people doing the exact same thing and started making her way towards a point which had become her safe haven in the last few weeks.

It had been several weeks since she had read the incantation and nothing had happened, she didn't feel any different, she didn't have any powers, so she same to the conclusion that she had not inherited any of these so called powers.

College had been underway for a few weeks now, and needing money to pay the rent and bills, she had taken a part time job in a coffee shop near to campus. Taking a seat underneath her usual tree she opened her bag to take out her sketchbook but could not find it.

Noah walked out of his class a man on a mission the Australian native had picked up Jamie sketchbook which he had found in their last class, he took a quick a look through it and was amazed by her talent, quickening his pace he tried to spot her among the crowd of people and he found her sitting under a tree empting the content of her bag.

"You looking for this?" he asked sketchbook in hand stretched out to her.

Jamie slowly looked up at who was speaking, she gave a small smile when she spotted who it was Noah was one of the few people that had made an effort to get to know her since the start of college.

"Thank you so much," she replied relieved that she hadn't actually lost the book

"It's okay," he replied as he took a seat on the ground next to her "I took a look at your work hope you don't mind…you have some real talent."

"Thanks," she answered smiling diffidently

Noah tried to get comfortable as he folded his long legs but it was a hard task with his 6-foot frame. He ran a hand through his messy dark brown hair as he thought of what to say next.

"So did you move here with your parents then?" he asked

"By myself…my parents died when I was seven," she explained looking to the ground trying to fight the tears that where threaten to fall. Since their death she refused to talk out them to anyone, she found it painful to remember.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" he began feeling stupid for bring it up

"It's okay;" she answered looking directly into his blue eyes "You weren't to know,"

He smiled at her "I didn't grow up with my parents as well they kind of disappeared it's just been me and my older brother Brad, he basically raised me,"

"You're lucky,"

"I know very lucky," he answered "Um…well my band is performing tonight and the college club tonight, it would be cool if you could come and watch us,"

Taking a second to think before she answered she weighed out her options. She could stay at home and do nothing more than watch some TV, or she could go out and have some fun, meet some new people even. Jamie decided to go for it. After all, she'd come to San Francisco because she wanted to expand her horizons. She'd be crazy to pass up this opportunity.

She smiled and nodded a yes and watched him get up and say bye as he left for his next class.

Chris orbed into a deserted part of college as he rushed towards his next class, he had already miss all of his morning class because no one could leave the manor as they where under attack by an army of insect demon. He entered his class just in time and sat next to his friend Noah.

"Where have you been all morning…let me guess…demons," Noah whispered

"Yep…you don't even want to know…so what did I miss," he replied

"Loads," he answered as he handed him all the notes from his morning classes "You still watching us play tonight right?"

"Yeah…8:30 right,"

Noah nodded yes as the professor walked into the class, signalling the beginning of class.

**Later on in the day**

Jamie looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn't quite sure of what to wear since she had never been to a club before; she finally decided on some dark three quarter length jeans and a strappy white top along with some white Timberlands, taking her hair out of a ponytail and brushing it out. Picking up her bag and keys she made sure she locked her door and then walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus as her car was at the mechanics.

Arriving at the club in good time she ordered herself a glass of lemonade and took a seat near the front of the stage, tapping her fingernail gently on the table as she waited for the club to fill up which it slowly did. Various acts took the stage all good in there own right, finally she saw Noah walk onto stage with three other people, Noah took centre stage as he walked towards the microphone.

Jamie didn't know what to expect when she showed up that night, but was pleasantly surprised and clap frantically with the rest of the crowd at the end of their performance, which also happened to be the finally.

Chris orbed into an allay way near the club, two demons attack in one day he was just destined to have a bad day, he sighed running a hand through his longish brown hair as he made his way towards the club he had probably missed his friend performance _"Oh the joys of demon hunting," he thought to himself_

Waiting for the crowd to disband, which they did at a rather slow pace. Jamie congratulated Noah and his friends and was introduce them all, after the introductions she decided it was time head home, it wasn't particularly late but she wasn't familiar with the bus time table, so after saying bye she walked towards the exit, a tall figure with dark hair opened the door holding it for her as she walked through.

Jamie tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the bus, she had been standing at the bus stop for the last twenty minutes and there had been no sign of the bus. She wrapped her arms around herself in the hope of trying to keep warm, scolding herself for not remembering to bring a jacket.

"_Wait for God knows how long for the bus, or take the fifteen minute walk," she thought _

She decided on walking, she had been doing so for five minutes or less, when she was grabbed roughly from behind. A large hand clamped over mouth pushing her into a nearby wall.

"Hello little witch," he hissed into her ear

Her heart thumping in fear, as she struggled like a caged animal to get free she kicked her attacker in the groin area, he released her and she gave in another kick to the head knocking him to the ground as she took off in the other direction as fast as her legs would carry her.

Jamie continued running and ended up at the end of another alley, looking around she noticed she was in a dead end. To make matters worse her attacker appeared there was no escape for her. Walking closer toward her forming an energy ball in his hand, backing her into a corner.

Chris finished helping Noah pack up his equipment, his way of saying sorry for missing his friend's performance. He walked out the club and walked into the same allay getting ready to orb home, when he heard someone cry for help.

She was back up against the wall, nowhere to go and no one around to help her. It looked like this was going to be the end for her,she now noticed that her attacker wasn't human his face was yellowish with outsized black eyes was uncovered when his black hooded cloak left his face.

"I'm going to enjoy taking your powers,"

She didn't bother telling him she had no powers. Her grey eyes wide with terror as it as the darkly cloaked figure advanced towards her, as she felt paralyzed unable to move.

"Goodbye little witch,"

Throwing the energy ball at her, smiling an evil smile as the energy ball moved towards it target, as it seemed to make contact she disappeared into a swirl of green orbs.

Chris materialised in a swirl of blue light into the allay, seeing the last of the green orbs.

Jamie found herself a block away her apartment building, not caring what or how she got there she ran the remaining distance to her apartment quickly opening the door and entering making sure she locked the door behind her. She took a few seconds looking at her arms trying to figure out how she managed to get away.

Gesturing strongly with his hand, Chris sent the demon into the wall. The demon landing on the tarmac with a loud thud. He was back on his feet in moments taking one look at whom it was that attacked, and then he shimmered out. Chris looked around for the victim, remembering she disappeared in orb of green lights. He orbed himself home.

Leo sat in the confinement of the kitchen sipping on a cup of tea. The other members of his family where tucked away in bed, everyone except for Chris, seconds later his youngest son orbed in.

"Hey son, are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah dad I'm fine…but there was a demon," Chris answered, "It wasn't after me though,"

"Are you sure your okay…who was it after then?" he asked concern heard in his voice

"A girl that goes my college…I think her name is Jamie…she orbed,"

"So she is a whitelighter then,"

"Maybe…the orbs where green though Dad,"

"Green…Chris are you sure?"

"Positive…why,"

"A Guardian…their orbs are green?" Leo said to no one in particular

"A what?"

"Oh…from what I know they are like Whitelighters except for the green orbs they answer to Elders and they only help in really grave situation," he paused for a moment trying to recall some more information about them. "I think they are only supposed to intervene when a prophesise is in jeopardized or something I don't quiet remember…" he said shaking his head.

"Dad…I don't think she knew about being one," Chris said "It was also a Hamon demon"

"Hamon demon they go after new witches power….after a guardian power…makes no sense," he murmured "

"…well I'm going to go check with the elders maybe they know something about her," Leo said as he orbed away

Jamie proceeded to walked around her apartment making sure everything was locked and bolted. Putting on the light in each room for some reason it gave some comfort, made her feel a bit safer. She entered her room and got ready for bed trying to get comfortable but sleep wouldn't come she was too shaken up.

She got out of bed picked up her bat and hugged her knees rocking herself back and forth, willing her mind not to think about the fact that she nearly died, trying to calm herself for which seemed like hours.

Eventually, her eyelids began to droop and she bowed back against her pillows, emotional and exhausted, finally she fell into a restless sleep in the early hours of the morning. Now totally scared of what the future held.

**Hope you like, please review**


	3. Am I Evil?

**Summary:** When 18 years old Chris starts Collage, he meets a young shy witch and find out there is much more to her than meets the eye. Set in the changed future. Not really good at summaries but the story is better or at least I hope so! R & R

**Disclaimer:** The characters in Charmed do not belong to me. No infringement is intended no profit is being made. I do own the storyline and Jamie and few other characters that I will name as the story progresses.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of updates been working some crazy hours and haven't had a lot of time to right. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed I really happy that you enjoyed the chapter

**Thank you to AngelBoy05, CharmedClover, Chris's Angel, TrulyCharmed, Witchy girl 88 and Kittery for all your reviews I really appreciate them and I'm glad everyone liked the chapter.**

**Chapter 3 - Am I Evil?**

Jamie was woken up the next day by the sun streaming into her room through the slit in her curtain, slowly dragging herself out of bed to close the curtain, then dropped back on her bed and closed her eyes as she tried to get back to sleep, but it was no used she was now fully awake; she decided to stay in bed simply looking up at the pattern on the ceiling. Ten minutes of doing that she decided it was time to get up walking cautiously out of her room and into the bathroom where she had a very cold shower. Getting out the shower she slowly walked around her apartment switching all the lights off as she tried to relax and forget the events of the previous night but nothing seemed to work as her mind continued to reply everything that happened, rubbing her temples slowly she went back to her room and got ready for the day ahead.

Dressed in dark jeans and a dark t-shirt she left her apartment making sure she locked the door behind her as she made her way towards the exit of the building, not waiting for the elevators opting to take the stairs. Walking the short distance to the bus stop and waiting patiently for it to arrive this time round she took a seat and waited for the bus wrapping her arms around herself as she softly rocked herself back and forth resting her tired eyes for a moment but as everything that occurred the previous night replayed in her mind shaking a little bit she opened her eyes relieved that the bus had finally arrived.

Piper waited patiently for the arrival of her husband he had been gone since late the night before and he still had not returned and it was now midday and she was becoming increasingly worried. Sitting in the solarium she tapped her foot impatiently as she continued to wait as she placed her head between her knees running her hand through her chocolate coloured hair.

The familiar sound of jingles and blue orbs filled the solarium, grabbing Piper's attention, she immediately jumped to her feet engulfing Leo into a hug and holding him tight and not letting go as if, if she was to let go he would disappear again .

"Piper are you alright?" Leo asked with a puzzled look on his face

"I'm fine," she replied then proceeded to smack him on the arm "Don't worry me like that again,"

"What…I was only gone for a few hours," he answered

"Nearly twelve hours more like," she replied

"Oh," he answered with a sheepish look on his face as he pulled Piper into another tight hug and tenderly kissing her forehead "You know how time passes differently up there…the elders where a bit baffled by what Chris found out,"

"What do you mean?" she asked Chris had filled her in on the happenings of the previous night before he left the house earlier that day.

"Well they don't think she is a Guardian…they have accounted for all of them so she is a mystery to them and now they believe that a new witch has come into a their power and they seem to believe that she is very powerful and she needs to be found because she is really important to the side of good,"

"Do they know who she is?"

"No," he answered "But they want you guys to find the possible Guardian she might lead you to the witch,"

Piper shook her head, being a Charmed one was still a demanding part of her life she had given up on the idea of having a normal life and had come to learn that she should be grateful for what she had, three beautiful children and a wonderful husband not to mention two pretty incredible sisters and some great nieces and nephews into the mix.

"Chris!" Piper yelled looking towards the ceiling as she decided not to dwell on the facts of her life

He appeared a few second later turning to face his parents to see what they wanted.

"Chris we need to find the girl that was attacked yesterday," Leo stated "Do you know where she could be?"

"We could try college," he suggested "can't you sense her dad?"

"No…too soon," he replied

"Okay kiddo…lets go," Piper said

"Mom," Chris whined

"Yeah…Yeah I know your not a kid anymore… lets go," she replied taking his hand as they orbed away.

Jamie sat in the almost empty top floor of the library surrounded by every book on magical beings she could find, still not finding what she was looking for but not quite knowing exactly what it was that she was looking for. Picking up yet another book she mindlessly flicked through the pages resting her head in her right palm, as her eyes began to droop something caused her to stop the title read Guardian. Sitting up straight she began to read.

"_**The Guardians  
This symbol of Darkness indicates the involvement of purest evil. An opening by which demons known as the Guardians steal an innocent's soul. In exchange, the Guardian offers protection of the mortal evil, dusting his lies in truth. To vanquish a Guardian from whence it came, you must impale it at its source of power."**_

She slowly closed the covers of book to look at the title it read 'Demons' she didn't even remember picking up that particular book. She re read the title of the book then threw it on the table picked up her jacket and bag and running out the library.

"_I'm evil…I'm evil," she repeated to herself "I'm destined to kill people…I haven't hurt anyone one in my life,"_ She continued running until she ran out of breath.

Chris and Piper orbed into an empty corner of the college and watched as Jamie ran past them.

"Mom that's her…come on," he said as he began to run after her, Piper sighed but followed her son anyway.

"_I'm not as young as I used to be," she thought to herself as she found herself feeling tired after a few minutes of running._

Jamie sat down on a nearby bench out of breath and a bit confused she had been running for what seemed like fifteen minutes she was now away from college and in a nearby park. She sat down needing to think for a minute as she looked at her surrounding realising she had no idea how to get back home.

"_I need to find a way to get rid of these powers…there must be something in that book," she thought to herself as she sat on the bench hugging her knees as she rocked herself back and forth lost in thought of returning to the person she once was._

Chris and Piper stopped to catch their breathes, Jamie was pretty fast and the two of them had managed to lose her, they wondered around a park they had followed her into. Piper spotted a young woman with dark hair sitting on the bench rocking herself she looked somewhat frightened and her heart immediately went out to her. Grabbing Chris' attention she pointed to the girl direction and the two of them walked towards her.

"Hey," Piper greeted softly

Piper's voice startled Jamie causing her to disappear into a swirl of green orbs reappearing moments later in the exact same spot, immediately getting up and began to run again. Chris began to run after her, Piper called him back.

"But Mom were suppose to be following her,"

"I know…but no more running orb in front of her or something," she replied

Looking around to make sure there was no one around he followed his mom instructions, as they found themselves in front of her.

"Why are you following me?" Jamie asked in a timid voice

"Were here to help you," Piper answered in a soft voice

"I don't need your help…nobody can help me," she replied

"Look we know more than you think and we can help you…show her Chris"

"Show what," he answered raising his eyebrow slightly

"Orb,"

He followed his mom instruction disappeared into blue and white and light then reappearing moments later.

"You can…" she started pointing at Chris

"You people are evil as well…Guardians are evil just leave me alone," she said not really taking to anyone in particular as she began to run away yet again. Piper held out her hand freezing the whole park.

"Mom she's still running,"

"She's a witch…a good witch?"

"Mom she's lost the plot…I mean she thinks we're evil,"

"I know…" she replied slowly

She closed her eyes trying to think why the girl would think she was evil; she opened her eyes as it all slowly began to make sense. Jamie thought she was the demon guardian the one that herself and sisters battled many years ago.

"Okay…I understand what is going on," she informed Chris taking his hand as they orbed once again towards Jamie.

Jamie took a moment to catch her breath she was out of breath and simply wanted to be left alone, she didn't understand what these people wanted with her the guy could disappear like she seemed to be able to and they did seem nice but if they were Guardians like herself that would make them evil because she was too right? The whole thing was getting more and more confusing she just wanted to go home and go back to being the girl she was three weeks ago, with no know power good or bad.

"_Why did I have to read from that stupid book," she thought to herself as tears began to form._

Looking around once again she took one last deep breath as she got ready to start running again when the two people appeared in front of her in the same blue and white light as they did before. For the first time she noticed how everything seemed to be standing still, birds where in mild fight in the air the few people in the park where not moving they seemed to be frozen. Jamie began turning around on the spot making sure she wasn't seeing things that in fact everything around had been frozen.

Chris reached forwards to grab her arm, she pulled back quickly.

"I don't know who you are, or what you are but if u don't leave me alone I'll cause some serious damage," she said with a fiery look on her face

Piper understood what she meant "Hey missy…his gonna give me grandkids some day so leaves his ding dong alone," she replied emphasising her point my pointing her finger at Jamie

Talking a deep breath she softens her tone as she slowly approached Jamie.

"Look Jamie that your name right?" Piper asked Jamie nodded slowly still edging away from the two of them.

"Jamie your not evil…we're not evil," she said pointing to herself and her son. "The guardian you read about isn't who you are…the ones you read about are evil but you're an Angel of sorts,"

Jamie stopped walking backward as she took in what was being said to her, that was what her mother had said to her in her letter as well.

"I know your scared, what you are going through right know is really scary but we can help you," she continued she stopped for a second and looked at Jamie she seemed to be getting through to her a bit as she seemed a whole lot calmer.

"I wanna show you some of the good we can do," she motioned for Chris to come to her which he did she pointed to the wound on her right arm, Chris cautiously walked toward her placing his hand over her cut and waited for the golden glow to take effect as the cut disappeared completely.

Jamie looked down at her arm, touching where the cut used to be she no longer felt any pain and her skin looked as good as new.

"What did you do?" she asked

"He healed your wound," Piper replied "Do you think if we were evil we would do an act of such good,"

Jamie shook her head no still trying to process everything then replied "…I guess not…Thanks,"

"Look…we should get out of here…you're going to have to trust us we want to help you and we need to find out why that demon was after you,"

Jamie looked at the two people in front of her and found herself believing what they were saying for some reason she had a good feeling about them, but was still a bit apprehensive. Taking a deep breath a running her hand through her hair before nodded slowly as she began to walk closer to the two, taking Piper's outstretched hand. Piper gave her a reassuring smile which Jamie returned, praying silently that she was making the right choice.

Piper unfroze the park area and Chris orbed the three of them back to the manor, they arrived in the living room, Piper motioned for Jamie to take a seat, which she gingerly did. Piper followed by Chris walked out the living room and into the kitchen as they watch on from a distance.

Jamie tapped her finger nails on her left leg, she wasn't scared anymore just really nervy, she tried to calm herself a bit by taking deep breaths but nothing seemed to work so she just decided to survey her surrounding the place looked very homely to her, noticing many family photos and portraits suddenly feeling sad as she remember the family that she lost.

Piper walked back into the living room with a cup of herbal tea in hand, handing it over to a distressed looking Jamie.

"You okay?"

Jamie nodded slowly "Thank you," she replied in nothing more than a whisper

"You're welcome," Piper replied as she watched the girl promising herself that she would do everything in her power to help her out.

**Hope you like, please review it keeps me writing!**


	4. Meet the Halliwell's Part 1

**Summary:** When 18 years old Chris starts Collage, he meets a young shy witch and find out there is much more to her than meets the eye. Set in the changed future. Not really good at summaries but the story is better or at least I hope so! R & R

**Disclaimer:** The characters in Charmed do not belong to me. No infringement is intended no profit is being made. I do own the storyline and Jamie and few other characters that I will name as the story progresses.

**Author Note: **Sorry for the lack of updates all I can say is writer block is to blame. Thanks to everyone that reviews I have replied using the reply system.

**Chapter 5 – Meet the Halliwell's Part 2**

She looked up into his crystal clear blue eyes and felt at ease for a reason unknown to her, she took his outstretched hand allowing him to pull her up to her feet. "Are you sure you okay?" he asked her once again, she nodded her answer unable to speak as both Halliwell brother's led her back onto the ground floor of the manor.

The ground floor of the manor was buzzing with activity. Paige and Leo had recently been called for and had just arrived while Phoebe was sat writing a spell in one corner of the living room as Piper brewed a potion in the kitchen, she had sent the children to magic school at the mention of the word demon.

Piper was the first to notice their arrival on the ground and immediately went to see if the young witch was all right as she helped in escorting her back into the living room as soon as she was seated it was immediately all eyes on her.

"Oh this is our other sister Paige," Piper said making further introduction "This is my husband Leo and I'm guessing you've already met our oldest son Wyatt,"

Jamie nodded slowly before whispering a soft hello. There was a moment of silence, as Jamie silently attempted to gather her thoughts.

"So what is you power then?" Paige asked finally breaking the silence

"Power…I don't have any powers," Jamie answered slowly her voice full of confusion "Or at least I don't think I do,"

"You're a witch, right?" Paige asked but continued babbling without waiting for an answer. "I wonder what your power is," standing up she grabbed Jamie arm pulling her up and leading her to the hand … with her sisters not to far behind her.

"Paige… what are you doing?" Piper asked

"Trying to see what Jamie power is or could be," she answered "But first we need to give the girl some room."

"Okay…move you're hand like this," she instructed as she waved her right hand in the air, waiting for Jamie to followed suit but nothing happen "Ok so you're not telekinetic…hold on try swinting you're eyes," Jamie hesitantly carried out the instruction still nothing happened.

"Try calling for Candle," Piper inputted as she walked closer to her baby sister "Just say **Candle**,"

Jamie followed the instruction but again nothing happened. She stood patiently as she followed the several instructions begin given to her.

"Maybe she doesn't have an active power," Phoebe said as she spoke up for the first time

Several minutes passed and the Charmed Ones were still discussing what Jamie power could possibly be.

"Maybe we should just wait until Jamie's powers manifest on they own," Leo inputted he was answered my the wave of his wife's right hand, it was no surprise to him really when did his wife and her sisters ever listen to him

Jamie on the other had took a step allowing the sister to converse without her, she leaned on the wall of the living room and watched on the older witch discussed what her powers could possible be. Closing her eyes she felt the sudden urge to sleep as her sleepless night began to catch up with her.

Chris watched as his mom and aunts discussed and as Jamie seemed to disappear into the background, he watched with curiosity as a single fingertip touched the wall and it began to be covered in ice.

"She's cryokinetic," he whispered to himself

"Um…guys I know what her powers are!" he said out loud

He shook his head in disbelief as his mom and aunts continued to talk, totally ignoring his discovery. He momentary forgot how engrossed they become in their discussions totally ignoring everyone around them it was if they were in there own little bubble which only the three of them were involved in. Wyatt stood against the wall with his arm crossed, across his broad chest, he noticed the frustrated expression on his brothers face and he was tempting to laugh but decided to be helpful instead waving his hand causing the nearby vase which happened to be one of his mothers favourite to smash into many pieces, causing all three charmed ones to stop there discussion and turn their attention in Wyatt's direction.

"Ok…why did you do that?" Piper chastised through clinched teeth

"Well it was the only way to get your attention," Wyatt replied

"What is so important that you couldn't wait until we finished talking?" she asked arm crossed around her chest

"Chris…you can take over now,"

"She cryokinetic," he said pointing to the wall still somewhat covered with ice. Jamie looked back and forth between her left hand and at the wall in amazement still not believing that she had cause that with the simply touch.

"Now that is cool a power," Paige exclaimed as she walked towards the wall, running her hand across the remaining ice. Shortly followed by her sisters who too wanted to observe the work of her power.

"That looks a lot more effective than my cryokinetic," Piper mused as too touch the wall solid form

"Maybe cause its Jamie's primary power," Phoebe concluded in an attempt to reassure her older sister

"Maybe…" she replied as the three of them continued to discuss the ice on the wall

"Oh come on Jamie…lets leave them to it there just gonna ignore us anyway," Chris

"Hey…" Phoebe objected

"Um don't try and deny it Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt chimed in smiling "It okay we know we don't exist when the three of you are in the bubble of the charmed ones," Before they could even reply they had left the living room and were heading into the kitchen. Jamie was seated on a stool on Piper's neatly kept kitchen and observed the playful banter between the two brothers as Wyatt raided the kitchen and Chris took a seat next to her

"Looks like you're stuck with us," Chris whispered

And for the first time in what seemed like a long time she smiled, as she thought about it further, the prospect of being stuck with the Halliwell's did not seem like such a bad thing at all.

_**To be continued…**_

**Review very much appreciated **


	5. Meet the Halliwell's Part 2

**Summary:** When 18 years old Chris starts Collage, he meets a young shy witch and find out there is much more to her than meets the eye. Set in the changed future. Not really good at summaries but the story is better or at least I hope so! R & R

**Disclaimer:** The characters in Charmed do not belong to me. No infringement is intended no profit is being made. I do own the storyline and Jamie and few other characters that I will name as the story progresses.

**Author Note: **Sorry for the lack of updates all I can say is writer block is to blame. Thanks to everyone that reviews I have replied using the reply system.

**Chapter 5 – Meet the Halliwell's Part 2**

She looked up into his crystal clear blue eyes and felt at ease for a reason unknown to her, she took his outstretched hand allowing him to pull her up to her feet. "Are you sure you okay?" he asked her once again, she nodded her answer unable to speak as both Halliwell brother's led her back onto the ground floor of the manor.

The ground floor of the manor was buzzing with activity. Paige and Leo had recently been called for and had just arrived while Phoebe was sat writing a spell in one corner of the living room as Piper brewed a potion in the kitchen, she had sent the children to magic school at the mention of the word demon.

Piper was the first to notice their arrival on the ground and immediately went to see if the young witch was all right as she helped in escorting her back into the living room as soon as she was seated it was immediately all eyes on her.

"Oh this is our other sister Paige," Piper said making further introduction "This is my husband Leo and I'm guessing you've already met our oldest son Wyatt,"

Jamie nodded slowly before whispering a soft hello. There was a moment of silence, as Jamie silently attempted to gather her thoughts.

"So what is you power then?" Paige asked finally breaking the silence

"Power…I don't have any powers," Jamie answered slowly her voice full of confusion "Or at least I don't think I do,"

"You're a witch, right?" Paige asked but continued babbling without waiting for an answer. "I wonder what your power is," standing up she grabbed Jamie arm pulling her up and leading her to the hand … with her sisters not to far behind her.

"Paige… what are you doing?" Piper asked

"Trying to see what Jamie power is or could be," she answered "But first we need to give the girl some room."

"Okay…move you're hand like this," she instructed as she waved her right hand in the air, waiting for Jamie to followed suit but nothing happen "Ok so you're not telekinetic…hold on try swinting you're eyes," Jamie hesitantly carried out the instruction still nothing happened.

"Try calling for Candle," Piper inputted as she walked closer to her baby sister "Just say **Candle**,"

Jamie followed the instruction but again nothing happened. She stood patiently as she followed the several instructions begin given to her.

"Maybe she doesn't have an active power," Phoebe said as she spoke up for the first time

Several minutes passed and the Charmed Ones were still discussing what Jamie power could possibly be.

"Maybe we should just wait until Jamie's powers manifest on they own," Leo inputted he was answered my the wave of his wife's right hand, it was no surprise to him really when did his wife and her sisters ever listen to him

Jamie on the other had took a step allowing the sister to converse without her, she leaned on the wall of the living room and watched on the older witch discussed what her powers could possible be. Closing her eyes she felt the sudden urge to sleep as her sleepless night began to catch up with her.

Chris watched as his mom and aunts discussed and as Jamie seemed to disappear into the background, he watched with curiosity as a single fingertip touched the wall and it began to be covered in ice.

"She's cryokinetic," he whispered to himself

"Um…guys I know what her powers are!" he said out loud

He shook his head in disbelief as his mom and aunts continued to talk, totally ignoring his discovery. He momentary forgot how engrossed they become in their discussions totally ignoring everyone around them it was if they were in there own little bubble which only the three of them were involved in. Wyatt stood against the wall with his arm crossed, across his broad chest, he noticed the frustrated expression on his brothers face and he was tempting to laugh but decided to be helpful instead waving his hand causing the nearby vase which happened to be one of his mothers favourite to smash into many pieces, causing all three charmed ones to stop there discussion and turn their attention in Wyatt's direction.

"Ok…why did you do that?" Piper chastised through clinched teeth

"Well it was the only way to get your attention," Wyatt replied

"What is so important that you couldn't wait until we finished talking?" she asked arm crossed around her chest

"Chris…you can take over now,"

"She cryokinetic," he said pointing to the wall still somewhat covered with ice. Jamie looked back and forth between her left hand and at the wall in amazement still not believing that she had cause that with the simply touch.

"Now that is cool a power," Paige exclaimed as she walked towards the wall, running her hand across the remaining ice. Shortly followed by her sisters who too wanted to observe the work of her power.

"That looks a lot more effective than my cryokinetic," Piper mused as too touch the wall solid form

"Maybe cause its Jamie's primary power," Phoebe concluded in an attempt to reassure her older sister

"Maybe…" she replied as the three of them continued to discuss the ice on the wall

"Oh come on Jamie…lets leave them to it there just gonna ignore us anyway," Chris

"Hey…" Phoebe objected

"Um don't try and deny it Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt chimed in smiling "It okay we know we don't exist when the three of you are in the bubble of the charmed ones," Before they could even reply they had left the living room and were heading into the kitchen. Jamie was seated on a stool on Piper's neatly kept kitchen and observed the playful banter between the two brothers as Wyatt raided the kitchen and Chris took a seat next to her

"Looks like you're stuck with us," Chris whispered

And for the first time in what seemed like a long time she smiled, as she thought about it further, the prospect of being stuck with the Halliwell's did not seem like such a bad thing at all.

_**To be continued…**_

**Review very much appreciated **


	6. Meeting the Elders

**Summary:** When 18 years old Chris starts Collage, he meets a young shy witch and find out there is much more to her than meets the eye. Set in the changed future. Not really good at summaries but the story is better or at least I hope so! R & R

**Disclaimer:** The characters in Charmed do not belong to me. No infringement is intended no profit is being made. I do own the storyline and Jamie and few other characters that I will name as the story progresses.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone that reviews I have replied using the reply system.

**Chapter 6 – Meeting the elders**

Jamie stood in the kitchen of the manor on what turned out to be a windy October afternoon mixing a batch of potion a procedure that had been taking place since the day she first stepped into the Halliwell manor just over a month ago. Throwing in the last of the indigent into the potion she took a step back as the room was filled up with a cloud of smoke, letting her know the potion was done or overdone she waved her hand in an attempt to clear the air. Looking up the kitchen clock she noticed it was just after three so the kids would be back from magic school in a few minutes. The was a set procedure to the afternoon routine when school was in the kids would finish school and then come to the manor where their would spend the next few hours doing a range of activities from homework, watching TV etc until one of their parents came to picked them up so when the various voices could be heard it was no surprise when they walked into the kitchen as Jamie filled the last vile up with the potion she had just finished making.

There was a chorus of greeting before they made their way to the sitting room, for a majority of them to watch afternoon cartoons.

Parker stayed behind sitting on the stool as she watched as Jamie finish putting away the ingredient she had been using for the potion.

"What's up?" Jamie asked as she picked up the last of the ingredient in the cupboards

After a moment of silence she finally answered "I hate Magic school," in a way only a thirteen year could. Jamie looked at her waiting the younger to elaborate on her statement.

"The other kids are mean because I don't have an active power and everyone else does,"

"Everybody?"

"Well not everybody…just my whole family,"

Jamie sat silently watching the thirteen year old "Well…you have a very converted power you know," Parker looked up sceptically so Jamie continued "You can attack an demon without even lifting up a finger and you can read people thoughts now that is an extremely cool power,"

"You think?" she asked uncertainty evident in her young face

"Yep…I bet even Peyton would like the to be able to read peoples minds,"

A broad smile slowly approached the thirteen year old face as Jamie words sank in, "Anyway…this is for you," she lifted her finger off the ice sculpture she had been making while talking a perfect version of Parker face.

"Wow…thank you Jamie I have to show this to Melinda, she is going to be sooo jealous," she said before carefully picking up the sculpture and running into the sitting room yelling "Mel! look what Jamie made me,"

Jamie chuckled lightly before getting up to made sure kitchen was actually clean.

**xxx**

Piper stood alone in the empty attic of the manor simply observing the scene; she pulled off her yellow rubber gloves shaking her head not quite understanding why she had spent all that time cleaning knowing full well it would get dirty in a moment notice it a demon of any sort were to appear, the familiar sounds of orbing rang through her ears warning her of the iminate arrival of someone. She looked up smiling the materialised orbs formed her husband after all these years she still got butterflies whenever she saw him.

"Hey Piper," he whispered into her hair before breaking their embrace "Jamie is still a mystery to the elders…they don't understand why so many demons are after her," taking a second to breath he continued "When the titans attacked several vital texts were destroyed they think the information about her is in there and guardians are pretty hard to find…basically they want to meet her,"

"There not going to try and make her stay up there are they?" she asked in a worried tone.

"No nothing like that…they simply want to talk to her,"

Piper nodded her head slowly before replying "Well she is downstairs with the others," Both husband and wife descended down the stairs of the manor to find

"Jamie," Piper called softly gaining her attention before motioning for her to walk over "The Elder wants to see you."

She made a face, causing Piper to snigger she hadn't met any but from what she heard that their, were not particular nice. Signing she took Leo's outstretched hand giving Piper a short wave before disappearing in a swirl of light.

She took in her surroundings upon letting go of Leo's hand the places was filled with people mainly dressed in white or gold hooded robes and it was buzzing with activity as Leo led her across the a long corridor the further their walked the less activity there was until finally there was nothing they reached a grand looking door oak when pushed open the door to reveal a table seated by very important looking people.

"Jamie…this is the council of elders," Leo introduced

**xxx**

Piper sat in the solarium trying to calm her frail nerves, it had been a long time since the departure of Leo and Jamie her sister's and their children had long gone and although Leo had assured her their would be back she couldn't help but worry she was so deep in thought she never heard the sound of orbs feels the room.

"Mom… what's wrong?" she looked up at her youngest son green eyes, eyes that reminded her so much of her husbands own.

"Nothing your dad and Jamie just been up there for a while now and they not answering my call,"

"You don't think there…"

"No…no, your father already said they just want to talk to her,"

"Oh ok then you know how time works differently up there mom he probably thinks he been there for a few minutes but I'll go up there and see what going on," he said giving his mom a reassuring smile before disappearing in a swirl of blue and white light.

**xxx**

Jamie sat outside the grand chambers waiting for Leo to finish with the other elders, she wasn't sure how long they had been discussing for but it seemed like a rather long time and she was growing relatively restless. Several being who she assumed were whitelighter had passed her giving her understanding nods and smiles none of them ever attempting to strike up a conversation with the young witch.

**xxx**

Chris arrived **"up-there"** and tried to sense for either his father or Jamie he sensed that their were in the near versinate of each other and orbed directly there. Jamie looked up as the orbs materialised into the form of Chris.

"Well don't you look happy," he taking a seat next to her

"What are you doing here?" she asked smiling

"Mom was getting worried so I thought I would come see if everything is okay…so is it?"

"Well I seem to be a bit of a mystery to them still," she answered "Now their talking to Leo about the next plan of action,"

"Hum," Chris replied thinking hard

"What you thinking?" she asked

"Nothing," he lied

"Liar…" she countered, he smiled realising how well she had come to really knowing him

"Remember what that demon said to you when you attack in the manor the first time?" he looked at her for a response when she nodded he continued. "Well I was thinking that the next demon we encounter we ask them what they know about you and who is sending them after you,"

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"Yeah, but we'll be prepared…just don't tell Wyatt,"

"Are you scared of your older brother," Jamie teased

"You ain't see him mad have you,"

"What if I were to tell Piper,"

Jamie stifled a laugh as she watched the colour drain from his face "You know I was only joking right,"

"Not at all funny Jay," he exclaimed as the colour slowly returned to his face

"It was just to see the look on your face," she continued to taunting "Priceless,"

Before Chris could reply, his father walked out the chamber with a grime expression on his face, Chris could tell it hadn't gone just by looking at his father.

"They want to see you again," he informed her, she signed not wanting to spend another minute there, she dragged herself up and into the chamber, facing the five of them alone was scary prospect, all of them had stony expressions on their face as the elder seated in the centre began to speak.

"You'll be in the care if the Charmed One," he stated "They will be helping you with everythinhg concerning witch craft,"

"And We'll be in touch,"

Jamie signed as she walked out the elder chamber and walked towards father and son

"Let's go home kids...it's been a long day,"

_**To be continued…**_

_**Please Review**_


	7. Demon Theme Park

**Summary:** When 18 years old Chris starts Collage, he meets a young shy witch and find out there is much more to her than meets the eye. Set in the changed future. Not really good at summaries but the story is better or at least I hope so! R & R

**Disclaimer:** The characters in Charmed do not belong to me. No infringement is intended no profit is being made. I do own the storyline and Jamie and few other characters that I will name as the story progresses.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone that reviews I have replied using the reply system. Anyway Noah is Chris' best friend he knows the magical secret and he is a mortal.

**Chapter 7 – Demon Theme Park**

Piper stood in her kitchen putting the finishing touches to the picnic baskets she had been preparing for the past several hours. The demon duties had been light in the last few weeks and her and her sisters where going to make the most of their time off the demonic radar.

"You need any help in here sweetie?" Phoebe asked as she peered through the kitchen door

Piper looked up at her younger sister and smiled before answering. "I'm finished now…but you can help me carry this," she replied referring to overly large picnic basket

Phoebe walked further into the kitchen a took one handle while Piper took the other yet the two of them still struggled "You invited a small army as well," Phoebe teased

Piper smiled at ignoring her sister's comment it was a well known fact that she still had a passion for cooking even after all these years.

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asked as herself and Piper placed the basket next the exit of the manor.

"Oh he has a meeting with the elders this morning he should be meeting us there, and I talked to Paige not to long ago and she is on her way…you drop Peyton off at Noah's"

"Yep…I couldn't believe how excited she was when Chris' said she could go with them,"

"Please she was just like you when you were that age…always excited at the prospect of being able to go out with me or Prue," Piper replied solemnly when she mentioned the name of her deceased older sister who her oldest niece took after, even though they could summon Prue now the fact that her life was cut short so suddenly and brutally still upset Piper even 20 years after it happened. "Anyway I think it more Jamie's doing than the boys,"

"Oh," Phoebe answered in a knowingly tone

xxx

Peyton sat with her older cousins in Noah's fairly compact one bedroom studio apartment he shared with his girlfriend Alison who she wasn't too keen on for several reasons maybe because she had a life long cruse on Noah, or maybe it was because Alison was rather stuck and high maintenance even way she rubbed Peyton up the wrong way but thankfully she wasn't coming with them, as she waited for the others she stifle a yaw it was only 10:30 am and she wasn't a morning person on a normal day especially on a Saturday, but her main problem today was that she was feeling somewhat apprehensive although seem confident on the outside and was excited about going out with her older cousins she didn't know how Wyatt and Chris' friends would feel about having a sixteen years old tagging along with them which made her extra grateful that Jamie was coming as she was one of the few people who actually treated her like the young adult, she believed she was.

Jamie stood outside Noah apartment dressed comfortably for that day's activity she wore three quarter length jeans with a black shirt reading "Simply a goddess", on her feet she had on her all black converses and in her small purse she had her keys, some money and a few potion vials you could never be too careful. She found herself being extremely happy with her decision to move to San Francisco for numerous reasons mostly because she now felt much more relaxed in her own skin and she was more sure of herself and what her place in the world she had also learnt so many bouts herself and cause the Halliwell making some great friends along the way.

She knocked lightly on the door and was greeted by Noah who greeted her with a warm hug before dragging her inside his apartment but before she could be seated she was dragged back out the door by an anxious Wyatt who reminded them they had a full day ahead of them.

"You wanna slow down a bit?" Chris asked

"Exactly…What's the rush anyway," Payton questioned

"We're already late…" he started as he waved his out in front of the five them orbing them to a secluded alley near their destination. "…plus Allie, Ryan and Shane are probably already waiting,"

Allie, Ryan and Shane were Wyatt and Chris' friends from Magic School. Allie and Ryan where in the same grade as Wyatt, while Shane had been in the same grade as Chris. As Wyatt had predicted the three of them where there ready and waiting for them at the gate of the theme park. The older Halliwell took great pleasure in giving the other four a smug looked before walked ahead of them to greet his friends.

"There's something not right about this place," Peyton thought to herself as they walked through the gate of the theme ground, for one the place wasn't as crowded as would be expected for a Saturday as well as it seemed as all eyes were on them upon their arrival, seeing as though she was the only one to notice she shrugged it off as being the cause of the creeps, as they spilt up into four groups of two.

Noah and Jamie stood in the queue for the ferries wheel, Jamie wanted to see the city and Noah had agreed to show her all the sites.

"Um…Noah do you feel like we're being watched?" she asked in hushed tones.

"Yeah…I feel like a piece of meat surrounded by a pack of wolves," he said laughing nervously

"Come on kids," the operate beckoned "It's your turn,"

"Oh…we've changed our minds," she explained forcing a smile as she took Noah's hand and slowly began to back away. The two turned around to find themselves surround by Demons, Jamie concentrated as she attempted to orb the two of them out of the imitate danger.

"That's not good," she mumbled "That's not good at all,"

"What's not good?" Noah asked frantically

"I can't orb," she answered looking up at him.

xxx

Piper sat alone comfortably on a large multiply beach towel surround by a majority of her family, she watched the interaction between her younger sisters and their husbands and touch of envy coursed through her body she wanted nothing more than for her own husband to be there with her, she watched Melinda fro a distance playing with the sand with one of her younger cousins, she smiled as she watched the scene. She was so deep in thought she didn't noticed the trail of orbs behind taking form into her husband. Who kiss her forehead before taking a seat beside her.

"Hey you," she greeted smiling

"Hey," he replied as she moved closer to him, totally happy and blissfully unaware that the rest of her family were in great danger.

xxx

"I can't orb either," Chris conformed Wyatt suspensions "Great how did we end up in The Demon Theme park?" he asked his older brother

"I have no idea," he answered "Let's just try and make it here alive,"

"What with no powers?" Chris asked sarcastically "It was nice knowing you bro,"

Wyatt ignored his brother as he concentrated moving an object with his mind.

"We have our Wiccan powers just not our whitelighter abilities," he answered sending a telepathy message to Jamie informing her about the powers dilemma.

"What do we do now?" Noah asked anxiously

"I don't know," she answered "Maybe we should start running," the two of them took a few steps background and attempted to just that, but there were demons behind them as well.

"Wyatt just told me him and Chris are having the same problem, but they have their Wiccan powers which mean so do I and Peyton and all the other witches here do as well,"

"So…"

"So…the best defence is a good offence…how's your throwing arm," she didn't wait for a response as she handed him all the potion vials in her purse.

"What about you?"

"I have an active power," she answered talking an attacking stance "Just stay near me,"

Stretching her hands out in front of her a wave of cryokintic energy encasing three demons in ice, as Noah threw the different coloured potions vials at the other demons.

She pushed the demon sculpture, causing a domino effect, Noah watched on in awe as Jamie took a demons extended arm spinning it around before kicking it in the back, which sent him in the direction of Noah who then threw a potion vile at it, causing the demon to explode. Jamie ducked the energy ball that was heading her way before delivering a kick to the gut of the perpetrator before turning him into an ice sculpture then she moved on to the next delivering a roundhouse kick, then she proceeded to elbow him in the face which was followed by a punch in the stomach , as the demon kneel over in pain she took the opportunity to kick in the face and watched as she feel to the ground in pain, as Noah threw the last of the potions at it.

"Nicely done," Noah commented

"Thanks," she replied smiling "Hold up," She walked back kicking the demon she had encased in ice. As the two of them went to find their other friends.

Chris waved his arm wildly into the air sending a row of demon in various different directions. She felt someone grab his arm he was about to attack when he realised it was Wyatt. He took a step back knowing what his brother had in mind, he was tired of playing with demons anyway. Wyatt closed his eyes in concentrations, as he concentrated on all the evil begins in the park attacking their minds, opening his eyes once they were all vanquished.

"Everybody okay?" he asked as she began to spot everyone he had came with

"Well that was fun," Ryan commented

"Yeah…let's not do that again though," Allie quipped in

Chris walked ahead of everybody, he was eager to get out of the theme park from hell, after having enough demon activities to last him a long time.

"Okay guys…you should have seen her she kicked ass," Noah said

"Please…stop," Jamie begged but all protest went unheard as the demon discussion continued, she walked ahead to catch up with Chris jumping on his back "You had good time of what?" she asked smiling

"Yep the time of my life…Where to next then?" he asked

"How about go carting with Warlock," she suggested laughing

"Not even funny," he answered cracking a small smile ignoring al protests from Jamie about how it would all be.

_**To be continued…**_

**Please Review**


	8. The Halliwell’s lose a witch?

**Summary:** When 18 years old Chris starts Collage, he meets a young shy witch and find out there is much more to her than meets the eye. Set in the changed future. Not really good at summaries but the story is better or at least I hope so! R & R

**Disclaimer:** The characters in Charmed do not belong to me. No infringement is intended no profit is being made. I do own the storyline and Jamie and few other characters that I will name as the story progresses.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone that reviews I have replied using the reply system. Sorry for the lack of updates university has been killing me over the last few months.

**Chapter 8 – The Halliwell's lose a witch? **

Jamie walked bare footed around her apartment munching on a piece of buttery toast the only sound was coming from the TV. Enjoying the fact that she was for once free, it was the first time in nearly two months that she did not have to battle a demon, or have potion making training or learning to use and control her ever increasing power or practice her martial arts, today she could do anything she pleased.

It was now just after noon on a normal Saturday afternoon and she was still in her pyjamas and had just finished eating breakfast and had been watching Saturday morning cartoons for most of the morning and although she was enjoying her moment of freedom she was beginning to get bored, with these thoughts in mind she headed to bathroom to get ready she was going to have to find herself something interesting to do.

Chris and Wyatt Halliwell stood in the middle of kitchen in the manor at lock horns they had both made plans for the day forgetting that one of them had agreed to baby-sit their younger sister/cousins while the Charmed Ones were to go dress shopping with Peyton. Piper stood at the door looking between her two sons before telling them they were old enough to decide between themselves who would look after the younger kids that had been over twenty minutes ago and still neither one of them had been willing to give up on the plans that they had made.

Melinda watched on from the same position her mother had been in twenty minutes prior as her older brothers continued to argue she shook her head not believing how immature they were both being she was shocked to see that two of the most powerful witches arguing like little school kids instead of adults they claimed to be, she looked between them again decided that she wanted neither one of them to look after her.

"_I don't see why we need a babysitter anyway I mean I am fourteen after all I could look after my cousins all by myself,"_ she thought to herself that was when it dawned on her, if her mom was going to insist on them having a babysitter then they were going to get someone cool.

"Jamie," she whispered looking up at the ceiling hoping that the Guardian in her would here her calling.

"Jamie I know you can hear me!" she repeated a little louder

Moments later green and white light began to appear before changing and taking the form of Jamie who still had not mastered the art of landing as she landed butt first on the hard wooden floor.

"Aw..."she called out on impact as Melinda reached down to help her up. "What's the emergency?" she asked as she rubbed her sore bottom. She had rushed to get dress thinking there was a big demonic emergency her hair was still wet and she had no shoes on.

"Well there is no emergency as such…are you busy this afternoon?" Melinda asked sweetly

"No," she answered slowly raising her eyebrow up in suspicion

"Good all you have to do is hang out here with us the fourteen and under that is for the afternoon,"

"Right?"

"Oh come on we won't be any trouble and…" she started as she took Jamie hand and leading her into the kitchen to watch her feuding brothers.

"Fine," she finally conceded signing deeply when she decided that she needed to find something to occupy her time this was not what she had in mind.

Looking down at her clothes and then back up and Melinda she said "I'll be right back," before disappearing in a swirl of green and white lights.

"…look you're the one that promised the aunts you would look after the cousins not me…I'm not covering for you again Chris,"

"Well you never around their miss you," Wyatt narrow his blue eyes at his brothers comment. Melinda then decided it was time to intervene.

"We have a sitter…so you can both go out," she stated with her hands on her hips

"What did you say Melinda?" Wyatt asked not taking his eyes off his younger brother

"Jamie was here a few minutes ago she said she would look after us so you can stop arguing like babies now," The two brothers looked at their younger sister, who had managed to master their mother's famous glare and was now giving it to the both of them. It was then Jamie choose to appear her hair was now semi dry and pulled up in a high ponytail and she was fully dressed with shoes and socks and a large backpack on her shoulders.

"Hey guys," she greeted with a smile along with a short wave

"Hey…Thanks so much for doing this," Wyatt said then looked at his brother "We both seem to be double booked,"

"It's no problem I have nothing better to do," she replied with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Thanks anyway," he said she nodded as she watched the two brothers walk past her Wyatt still glaring at Chris, who gave his brother a smug smile in return.

Piper slowly descended down the stairs hoping that her sons had managed to come to some sort of agreement, the last thing the eldest charmed one wanted to do was to decide for them. She stood on the landing watching the two of them leave the house both smiling she opened her mouth to call the both of them back when her daughter stopped her.

"Don't bother mom," she said sagely "Jamie gonna baby-sit us which is way better by the way she's way cooler than those two dweebs,"

Piper looked down at daughter giving her a small smile, before ruffling up her hair a little as she walked to the living room to find the young witch sitting down sketchbook in hand.

"Hey Jamie…thank you for doing this,"

"No problem Ms Hall…Piper," she replied quickly corrected herself

"Okay…we shouldn't be more than a couple of hours…the emergency numbers are on the notice board and if there is an emergency of that kind just call for Leo, Paige, Wyatt or Chris,"

Jamie nodded as the doorbell rang signally the arrival of one or both of her sisters. Piper walked towards the door and was greeted by her nieces and nephew whom she hugged and talked to individually.

"So which poor sucker got stuck with you four," Peyton asked as soon as she walked the threshold. Paris looked up at her older cousin, hands on her hips narrowing her dark brown at her comment giving her a cold stare but said nothing.

"Don't start Peyton…go wait in the car," Phoebe scolding her oldest daughter handing her key to her SUV before sending her on her way.

"So is everybody ready to go then?" Paige asked ushering her sisters out the front door "Kids be good for Jamie OK,"

The four children nodded as Piper shouted final instruction through the threshold of the door, before leaving them to it.

"…so then what do you guys want to do?" Jamie asked after a brief moment of silence her gaze resting on each one of them for a brief moment.

The shopping trip was suppose to be the sister's chance to catch with the going on in each other's live without the distractions of their children, but seeing as Peyton needed a new dress for the winter formal that was being held in Magic School they decided she should tag along. So they spent the first couple of hours doing just that, finding the middle charmed one's oldest daughter a suitable dress and then sending her on her way so that they could have their sister time.

Over the last few years each sister's lives had been into taken different directions, as they each had their own children and taken on different business ventures, although the constant threat of demons always brought them together again, but it didn't stop them wanting to spend times simply enjoying each other's company as sisters not witches.

The three of them sat comfortably around the table at the local coffee house, each sipping from a mug of coffee telling each other the latest non magical events in their lives.

Phoebe suddenly felt her chest tighten with a heart wrenching pain, causing her to gasp out loud as a tidal wave fear and terror crashed into her. She was feeling someone else's emotions through her powers. It was extremely strong, and very familiar almost reducing the middle Charmed One to tears. She was thankful when the burning heat in her chest resided, but she was also angry at herself for not being able to bear it longer, as she had been so close to figuring out whatever had passed through her…

"Are you okay?" Paige immediately asked, reaching over from seat to her sister's aid. Piper did the same, taking her hand and trying to catch her eyes as they just looked down at the floor, trying to process what she had just experienced.

"Pheebs…?" The eldest Charmed One murmured, squeezing her sibling's hand reassuringly. Phoebe's head immediately shot up.

"No, we have to go back to the manor now!" she jumped to her feet throwing down some money before taken her sisters hands and dragging them to an empty alley instructing Paige to orb them to the manor, she had a feeling that they children needed them.

Jamie sat down watching as the four children mixed the batter together adding egg, flour and milk with minimal mess, the kids had decided that they wanted to baked a cake and Jamie had reluctantly agreed. In her personal experience making a cake was always a messy experience she always hated the clean up that took place afterwards how young kids managed to get batter on the ceiling was beyond her comprehension but as she sat on the stool at the end of the kitchen counter watching the four young witches at work she was pleasantly surprise first they knew exactly what they were doing and two they did it without making a mess neatly putting away the ingredients and utensil used.

An hour and a half later the cake was ready; the five witches each with a piece each doing various task in the kitchen. Parker looked up from the slice of cake on the plate, she watched her three cousins laughing as they played a game of cards, taking another small bite she stood up and began walking towards them.

"_Death…kill the witches," ran through her mind_

Parker was always alarmingly aware of her surroundings as a telepathy she could pick up on people human or otherwise train of thought unless she choose not to she turned around seeing nothing but immediately sensing several other presences in the kitchen, the same thought ran though her again as she began getting scared still seeing no one but knew better than to doubt her powers.

"Jay there demons in the house," she informed Jamie telepathically

Jamie looked up from the sketch she was putting the finishing touches too as she slowly turned her head around carefully taking in ever inches of the kitchen seeing nothing out of the place but completely trust the younger witch's power.

"Walk over to the twins and Mel and orb outta the house," she instructed she watched Parker followed her instructions and then watched as the four began to dematerialise into blue and white light and was about to do so herself when she watched in horror as they reappeared they couldn't leave the house as the dark heavily cloaked figures appeared from either side of the kitchen advancing on the five witches.

"Orb to the attic and call for help!" Jamie ordered telepathically as she stood in an offensive position ready to defend herself at a moments notice.

He slowly pull down the hood of his dark cloak to reveal his face, he generally looked human like, the give away was his oversized black eyes and a black moon shaped motif that was tattooed across the right side of his jaw a sign of his power and rank.

"Kill her," he ordered with an evil grin on his face which instance sent shivers down her spine.

"I'll take care of the Charmed Ones progenies," he boosted as he shimmered after them

The four turned there attention solely on Jamie as she slowly reached for the black kitchen knife she was using earlier before throwing it at the closet demon turning him into a pile of dust. Before turning her attention to the demon that was advancing on her, turning it into an ice sculpture with a wave of her hand. The two remaining demons narrowed their eyes at her as they advanced they fired up energy balls and hurling it at the young witch, who disappeared in green and white light the ball of neon energy narrowly missing her orb trail.

The two demons moved further apart each removing the hoods of their dark cloaks before looking at each other and the kitchen vicinity in search of the witch each with energy ball in their palms ready to attack in a moments notice. She reappeared in between the two demonic beings as they launched at the same. Jamie orbed out, causing the two to vanquish each other. She orbed back in moment later her gaze falling on the frozen being as she spun and kicked the frozen being, who turned into a pile of bloody ice soon to turn to dust.

Taking numerous deep breaths in an attempt to calm erratic heart rate using the kitchen counter to support herself, noting they this was her first solo vanquish, "Damn," she cursed loudly as her orbed herself towards the attic.

The Charmed Ones reappeared in front of the manor moments later the same sense of foreboding had now set in all three witches as Piper attempted to opened the door, an unseen force repelled her making it so she was unable her to open it with her key. Motioning for her sister to step away from the witch thrusting out her hands in an attempt use her exploding power, she watched on helplessly as nothing happened, taking a deep breath she tried again, and again, and again each time a small poof of smoke would extracted from the door but no real damage was caused.

"Its not working," she concluded despondently as tears began to well up in her eyes her family were in harms way and she was powerless to help them.

The four witches stood in the safety of the crystal circle which was currently protecting them from the attack of the demon. Each had tried they powers on him but it had little or no effect. Melinda stood in front of her younger cousins in an attempt to shield them from the demon putting on a brave face although on the inside she was scared beyond belief. She tried calling for her dad, brothers and Aunt but no one seemed to here their calls.

Paris squealed as yet another energy ball connected with the cage shaking it, but it still held strong.

"We're gonna be alright," Parker stated bravely

"How… no-one coming," Melinda answered frantically her brave facade finally giving way as she began giving into her fear.

The demon attention was diverted as the soft sound of jingles followed by bright green lights alertly him of Jamie.

"I guess I under estimated you?" the unknown demon commented upon Jamie arrival

She remained silently as she shyly surveyed her surrounding, relaxing a bit as she saw the four witches in the safely of the crystal circle protecting them from attack, before turning her attention back to demon in front of her, unsure of what to do next. The two people on opposing sides sized each other each taking a step back wondering who would attack first, one a century old upper level demon leader of his tribe many of which had died already the other a newly witch whose destiny was greater than she even knew. He materialized an energy ball which he threw at her. Jamie easily guided it away, turning it into ice and watched as it dropped harmlessly down to the ground. The demon then used his demon speed to tackle her. She was thrown against the wall with a sicken thud as a seismic shock connected with her left shoulder sending her further into the wall and laid on the floor face down.

Jamie was out cold on the ground. It was as if she were there, but not completely. She felt the pain, and heard everything around her, but she couldn't find the strength to get up from the floor.

"Jamie?" a distant but familiar voice rang in her head. "Jamie? You have to get up, I'm gonna to kick the crystal out of place,"

"No!" she exclaimed willing herself to get up, slowly her body began responding to the command she was giving it, Through a haze of pain Jamie staggered drunkenly to her feet ignoring the pain and blood from her injured left shoulder and moved towards the demon whose attention was now on the four young witches, delivering a solid punch to the demon's temple then suddenly ducked down, sweeping his legs out from underneath him and making him fall to the ground. Standing directly above the demon she stepped down hard on his left hand before narrowing her grey eyes in concentration, concentrating like she never had been she was as very slowly the demon hand became encased in solid ice, it started with his pinkie starting at the tip before gradually covering the entire finger before covering the next until the entire hand was ice she quickly lifted her foot up and slamming it down as she shatter the demons hand.

The demon pain filled screams filled the entire attic.

She stood still as she struggled to combat the overwhelming feeling of faintness, everything seemed to happen in slow motion before dropping down to her knees, the room appeared to be spinning her vision became blurry and she unable to force on anything the cries of the four younger witches seemed to fade into the distance until all she could hear was the slow beating of her heart, thudding loudly in her ear.

She was painfully unaware that the demon loomed above her; he pulled out an athame chanting in a foreign tongue before burying it deep into her abdomen and then twisting it smiling triumphically as he completed his mission.

His task complete he turned his attention to the four witches in the crystal cage this he was going to do for fun "Hey little witches why don't you come out and play," he taunted grinning evilly as another neon energy ball appeared in his hand which he unleashed on the cage, again, and again.

"It's not going to hold for much longer," Melinda whispered.

She was right, the demon was throwing energy ball after energy ball at the side of the cage and it was beginning to waver. Fear preventing them all from moving.

Jamie body was slumped to one side as she drifted in and out of consciousness; she slowly blinked her eyes several times in an attempt to clear her blurry vision as she tried to pull herself up before slumping back down to the ground, the pain too much. The cries of the four witches was nothing but distant echoes as the crystal cage finally faltered.

An energy ball materialised in the open palm of Jamie she had no time or energy to dwell on the fact that she had never done it before, and watched as it left her hand and connecting with the unsuspecting demon obliterating him on contact, nothing was left but dust. She closed her eyes finally able to rest...

The Charmed Ones had tried every thing they could think of to enter the manor to no avail, they used spell, Paige had tried orbing in only to find herself throw to the ground, Phoebe had even tried channelling the energy that was keeping them out and using it against it, all was not working leaving the three witched in hysteria.

"Wyatt?" Phoebe called out

Moments later a trail of blue orbs appears and materialised into her oldest nephew "Aunt Phoebe I was in the middle of something…" the twice blessed complained

"Blast the door," she instructed, Wyatt hesitated looking at his aunt trying to decipher whether to do it or not.

"Just do it," she ordered in a sharp tone.

He nodded still rather uncertain why he was doing this but he turned his attention to the door of the manor not noticing the sudden glow the house was emitting before it disappeared just as quickly, the door was smashed to piece as he unleashed his power as the witches were finally allowed entrance in the historically house, no words where exchanged as their ran up the stairs towards the attic.

Phoebe was the first to reach the attic she breathed a sign of relief as she spotted all four children safe and unharmed.

"Oh God…" she murmured as she rushed to the side of the fallen witch.

"Wyatt…heal Jamie now," Piper instructed, following his mom instruction he kneeled down beside her reaching over to turn her onto her back. He quickly but carefully removed the athame from her stomach area as he held his hand over the wound, a golden glow emanating from his palms.

He waited for the wounds to begin to close up and blood disappear, for them to heal but nothing happened there seemed to be something blocking out his healing power.

He looked up helplessly "I can't heal her," he finally conceded

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
